


废物利用

by KitschStatue



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Gore, Body Modification, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29856726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitschStatue/pseuds/KitschStatue
Summary: 凯洛伦如何成为军用生物飞船
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 1





	废物利用

这个凯洛伦是不合格产品。所有凯洛伦都叫凯洛伦，它们胸腔和腹腔中空，用零素合金替换骨架，拥有厚重的甲壳和附肢，唯一的区分方式是皮下芯片和舌头上的条形编码。

人类喜欢给用于杀戮的东西取名字，亲切地称导弹为枪骑兵。据说在共和国时代，还有战舰叫心脏起搏器（pacemaker）——它的本名应该是和平缔造者（Peacemaker）。它没有给共和国带来和平，或许是应该退而求次，救救水平不合格的飞行员。

而凯洛伦，它是一类生物飞船的统称，其数量作为军用物资被严格管制，主要用于中短距离的太空航行，被有隐秘出行需要的人青睐。因为凯洛伦不能被任何仪器和设备探测。

单个凯洛伦的培育和维持价格都很高，损毁率也高。大多数凯洛伦刚出厂没多久就会自杀。皇帝要求搞清楚，在它停机坪一样宽阔的主动脉里，那种阻碍注射液吸收的东西到底有怎样的分子式。

科学家们连年呆在鲸鱼停尸房般的实验室无果，几乎把这巨型怪物的每个组织结构都切开过数十遍。最后只好硬着头皮写：或许是我们尚不清楚的一种物质在起作用。

此项目的总负责人语气轻柔地说：这句话或许可以理解成，是原力。

首席科学家艰难地辩解其中的不同之处。

皇帝陛下不会接受这样的结果。总负责人下达命令：继续研究，或者把这行字写上报告，然后你们就会知道：既然如此，或许你们的A级学术优待也是类似原力的东西。换句话说，从未存在，也不该存在。

最终凯洛伦得以量产。质检员面对凯洛伦的数据皱起眉头：你应该只有四对附肢。

于是它被运送回去，机械臂从他肋下切除一对附肢，喷枪止住瀑布般掉下去的血。这些医疗器械都高如塔吊，组装厂房中的凯洛伦像一群悬浮的太空鹦鹉螺。如果打开一小块儿它黑色的钢化壳，会发现腔室内拥挤着柔软而有弹性的内容物。操作间里有种都市传说，说是有维修工下班时不小心见到了去除装甲的凯洛伦，发现它是人形的，悬在眼前的膝盖巨大如苍白的山岗。

等到皇帝搭乘上这艘凯洛伦，从脊椎的电梯入口一直下降到腹部的中空办公区，它黑色的甲壳外红光一圈圈亮起来，后勤人员才从他鹦鹉螺触须般悬在外面的手指认出，这艘凯洛伦多了一对附肢。按照设计，凯洛伦的四只胳膊应该环抱着自己的两对膝盖。这个古老的设计来自维特鲁威人。他调出检修记录，检查每个环节的影像留证，发现这对附肢的的确确应该是已经被切除了。他呆呆地看着港口的照明灯光消退在柔软黑沉的宇宙里。

翌日上工，他悄悄问同事：原力可以再生肢体吗？

同事认真思考了一下：我觉得原力不行，但是基因剪裁技术可以。

皇帝的行踪是要绝对保密的。没有任何人知道那艘船的目的地是哪里，也没有人敢打听，每个人负责的都只是行程整体的一部分。六个星区总督呆在各自的行星首府，按照每周一次的惯例向皇帝发送工作报告，谍报机关的报告则是三天一次。

皇帝赫克斯用这些遥控着帝国。这个有史以来最幅员辽阔的人造物是他的魔方玩具。

如果他下令，某个智慧种群必须要接受基因剪裁，改造为肉质美味的畜类以供食用，那么所有餐馆都会迅速加上几样新菜。事实上，鉴于皇帝曾有许多敌人，帝国的饮食文化相比过去的确在食材上有诸多创新。

这些食材经过基因改良后口感美味，居住在为最大化繁殖速度被人为设计出的生态园区里，靠高热量饲料维生，能够吃最少的食物长出最多的肉。每当畜类种类更新，各大食品公司都会争抢这些新食品原料的去处，有时非法的外星智慧生物权益组织会在食品原料里动手脚，导致公民食物中毒。

两个月都没收到任何批复，才有两个私交甚笃的总督针对此事彼此试探。他们都怕自己是特殊的，因为特殊意味着大难临头。

凑够了六个人，他们才磨磨蹭蹭地一同向法斯玛将军致意，委婉地表达自己的担心。

法斯玛将军愿意透漏一点消息：陛下只是去接收一批特殊的胜利纪念品。

有人松了口气，但更多的人尚有疑虑：那皇帝怎么会长时间不批复报告呢？这并不符合皇帝的风格。不过对上法斯玛冰冷的眼睛，没有人敢表现出质疑。

皇帝赫克斯是去亲自接收绝地的古老典籍。根据调查，原力的最后遗存就安放在这颗无人踏足的星球上。

降落的时候凯洛伦突然出现异常灯光和电磁读数，不受控制地在大气圈层里翻滚，最后一头撞进地壳，一大半人员当场牺牲，仓储区也毁掉大半。

凯洛伦如摔倒的山脉躺在他们身边。他失去了大半个被保护在甲壳里的正电子脑、一对次级附肢，丧失了大部分功能，但是生而无头的身体还活着，从损毁的甲壳里滚出来，瘫在雪地里。有土著生命远远地观望这个巨型生物战舰。

仅剩的一名工程师努力用手头的东西制造出亚空间信号发射器。

据说刚开始的凯洛伦都有头颅，直到舰船设计部门发现头实在太占位置。皇帝批复同意去除头颅的方案，以腾出更多位置用于对抗负压和减震。

一个月后食物耗尽。经过巨量改造后凯洛伦可食用的部分非常有限，连赫克斯都开始冷着脸吃死者的尸体。工程师再三向赫克斯保证他几乎快要完成了。凯洛伦受伤的附肢已经萎缩并且变成洋红色，组织坏死后的腔隙渗出积液。

又过了两周，清晨凯洛伦的腹部炸裂，有土著生物钻进凯洛伦教堂穹顶一般高耸的粉色肠子里，把它当神灵崇拜。赫克斯想，或许数十万年后，这群蚂蚁才会经过艰难的研究，发现这座屹立在他们星球南半球的山峰是一座巨大外星生物的无头骨架。

第三个月，有证据证明这位工程师的执照考核并未通过，他只是被一位总督以工程师的名义塞进出行队伍的，为了“见见世面”。经过质询，他承认自己三个月以来的工作只是把一堆垃圾和松散的电缆硬塞进空油罐。

处决完成后，营地陷入一种奇特的沉默。凯洛伦的附肢已经变得赤红。幸存者们切下它的最后一根手指架上火焰。

让这只凯洛伦出厂的质检员应该被问责。卫队长咬着嘴里的烤肉嘀咕：不过还好它多长了双手。

凯洛伦巨大的身体始终俯在山巅上。当所有下属都对这场灾难无计可施，赫克斯独自一人跨进它烂泥般的伤口，从固态的血肉洪流里找到原力阻隔室。这是凯洛伦不能被任何探测仪器察觉的秘密。

赫克斯用瞳孔认证打开水箱锁，掀开盒盖。凯洛伦的头颅就浸泡在这里，用几根线管和庞大的舰体链接。

赫克斯知道他在做梦。

那一定是光辉的梦，因为读数显示他的原力活跃，心情愉快。

赫克斯的手探入水中，抓住凯洛伦深色海草一样的头发，把这颗脑袋扯出来。

他抱着凯洛伦的头颅走出原力阻隔室，小心地不碰掉脖颈的断面上那些可延长的线管。被浸液泡得发白的组织断面上用激光刻着缩写：这几根是维持生命的，这几根是传输致幻剂的化学药液。

遥远的边境哨站，监控屏幕上原力敏感者的位置霎时亮起。

当帝国的星舰陨星雨般降落在这颗荒凉的行星上，赫克斯拔掉了注射致幻剂和催眠注射液的玻璃管。

过了一会儿，凯洛伦的眼睛颤动几下，慢慢睁开。他耳朵上钉入的便携读数器显示，他正在痛苦。而凯洛伦的痛苦是赫克斯为数不多并不讨厌的东西。

赫克斯想到那些报告，陷入深度幻觉的人被强制唤醒时会经历激烈的情绪波动，因为他可能已经在幻觉里度过了一生，正要死去，或者刚刚获得梦寐以求的东西。在这种快乐里突然被拽到现实，就好像腹中还在做梦的胎儿毫无准备地被扔到世界上，是一场巨大的创伤。

赫克斯难免好奇他做了怎样的梦。

在他手里，凯洛伦呆呆地望着眼前的事物：他意识到那是他自己庞大的身体。这摊肉歪斜在丘陵上，形如流血的山脉，肋下有扁圆的巨型伤口，肚腹破裂。

凯洛伦茫然地张开嘴巴，赫克斯戴着手套的手掌缓缓盖在他的眼睛上，合上他的眼皮。凯洛伦绷紧下巴，不发出任何声音。他坚持不能发出任何声音。

登上新舰船，赫克斯把他对准支架，调整一下位置，一根鹿角般的支撑装置从脖颈向上插入他的食道，圆润的顶端压着舌头根部，几乎快要挤扁气管。他仰着头呜呜叫，因窒息痛苦地挥舞自己不存在的身体，脖子上显出一条拱形的浮凸。维修人员迅速一根根拔掉他脖子断面以下的线管，接上和这艘船相连的维生设施。

这艘船并不是凯洛伦型号，没有利用原力的需要，所以凯洛伦暂时清醒着，被单纯作为舰船上的一件活体陈设。

支撑装置和线管都沉下去，凯洛伦的头颅被端端正正地摆放在桌子上，赫克斯给他勒上阻隔原力的项圈。边境哨站的屏幕上，原力敏感者的警戒数字终于再次归零。

凯洛伦喉咙刺痛，剧烈地呛咳，凉飕飕的空气在他身体的空腔里流动，眼泪淌个不停。在模糊的视野里，他看到舷窗外两颗发光的恒星。它们的倒影就沉静地浸没在巨人暗红的血水里。

end


End file.
